The One And Only Overlord
by FiddlingCrispo
Summary: After he had been exiled to Earth, Verloren accessed the Internet and joined a blogging community and registered for an account. Must not miss His entries. Verloren/Zehel entanglement included.


_/sorry about the reupload. the original publishing ended up a bit messy(unwanted breaks, missing articles and conjunctions and etc.) and I think I should rearrange it all./_

**Hints: **Verloren created a blog and chronicled his life as an exiled Angel of Death.

**Background:**

I'm currently rereading Bram Stoker's Dracula(novel) and kinda get the idea from its epistolary structure. Let's see if an archive of Verloren's blog entries could suffice to recount how the powerful overlord had lived as the dominating Reaper and then got sealed away into Pandora's Box. (mono: Verloren, how incautious you had been! *sign*)

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara; plots and terms are either parodic or fictitious and do not equal the canon.

**Warning:**

There may be certain disrespect and innuendo for God since I'm trying to peep into the mind of a rebellious Verloren. It's a fanfic and not a religion-concerned school argument so I'm not being serious about it. However if you're by any means disturbed you'd better skip certain lines featuring Verloren's cynical attitude towards 'our' Mighty Immortals. My thanks and apologies beforehand. :)

* * *

.

**The One And Only Overlord**

**Preface:**

After he had been exiled to Earth, Lord Verloren accessed the Internet and joined a blogging community and registered for an account. It turned out the God of Death was pretty addicted to his newbie network and he enjoyed listening to the sound of his skinny skeleton fingertips tapping the keyboard buttons. Every night when he'd finished his daytime adventure of evil doings, he would sit cross-legged in front of his laptop and set out to write an entry.

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy, 0.00 Mood: bouncy**

**Die Ankunft**

MUAHAHAHAHAH today is my ankunftstag and this is my first entry ever! Now that I'm doing loads of awesome things I think I'd better start chronicling myself(No narcissism here because it is solid fact.). For a start, let me put down my Profile Info so that you visitors may know me better.

***

Name: _Verloren_

Age: _I age as I exist; who cares about the statistics?_

Gender: _MALE(Commoners, be warned: If you ever lecture in front of me about all Gods being androgynous, you'll have to taste my scythe! I won't condescend to bid you 'Guten Appetit' should it come to that!)_

Location: _Residing in the netherworld, having a hell of a lot of fun on Earth, and conducting bits of mischief in Heaven._

Status: _Single, albeit I'm currently having my eye on a human lad. Only joking! It's his soul that tempts me, that's all.)_

Interests: _Irritating the Paradise dwellers, polishing my scythe, spreading wicked spectres and collecting the skulls of those who had delectable souls._

Here For: _Blogging and amusing myself. Can't think of other proposes at present._

All Time Pursuit: _Devouring the worthless; transfixing as many fleshes as possible to find out which one has the guts to house __**her**__ soul._

Quotes: _I alone am Verloren; nobody shall trespass against me!_

_***_

-exhales- So, that's enough for today. The laptop radiation is starting to burn my eye sockets. Better publish it quick and go have a nap.

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy 1.00 am Mood: philosophical**

**Random Ramblings**

Collecting is my passion! Whenever I devour a man's soul I always cherish the after of extracting the skull and bringing it back as a souvenir. I keep these trophies in my basement and presently they number in hundreds, piling up like a towering pinnacle atop which I'd like to sit musing.

Yes, even a Reaper needs some tranquillity for meditation. I, for example, tend to say a prayer every night not to Heaven, but to Hell, to atheism, to paganism and to myself. Paradise guilds and purges humans, whereas I hinder and taint them; that is probably how their lame spirits are kept balanced.

As far as I'm concerned, humans honour their God and wish by doing so that they could follow His path, became divine themselves and joined Him at last. However I think this is way too utopian, for as a spectre I know better; I know that God is in a way hopelessly conceited and he certainly won't stomach bunches of prayers becoming spiritual deities like himself.

To speak plainly, Gods are supposed to be rare; if they come in large quantities then Gods are no more than living commoners after all. The prospect that the faithful could end up like Gods is a sheer delusion, and by spreading despair and causing mayhem, I compel these people to understand the truth of it. The Chief of Heaven always asserts that this is my conspiracy, but I take it as an act of benevolence. As the Lord of Death I never tempt you to dissolve into part of me; as long as you kneel down before me and hand in your soul with grace of an obedient child, I shall assure you that nothing will ever fret you hereafter.

P.S. By the name of Death I have been preaching! A 5/5 to myself for sheer effort! :-)

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy, 3.50 am Mood: clammy/savage**

**Bad Dream**

Been feeling like an outlaw at large since my waking up. Have got no idea how and why I should be obliged in my dream to recall this. Seems that I was virtually present and was again killing the Princess before the Chief of Heaven's very eyes. To some extent observing it is even more frightening than being involved in the act itself.

But I do not regret finishing off that girl. In fact I'd felt stupidly enamoured of her but never had she been even open with me in return. And the most intolerable thing is that she was actually spying on me for her cocky father, planning to net and execute me. Had I not uncovered their conspiracy and taken instant moves I'd have been completely destroyed! Albeit I killed the Princess' body, her soul had the bloody wits to fly before it was too late. She was really, really slippery, and so was her bloody father the Chief of Heaven!

Though come to think of it, the fault lies with me in the first place. For one thing I shouldn't have been lovesick. Just see how my affection had been rewarded! The daughter of Heaven, a traitor unworthy of everything! Now I see to it that maidens are not to be trusted; hetero love is finished for me. Never again.

P.S. This little episode of flashbacks has made me feel utterly murderous. Must get up and let it all out through human hunting!

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy, 23.50 Mood: satisfied(savagely)**

**No Subject**

Been tainting people and provoking mayhem all day. Men got truly scared because they could sense the formidable aura but couldn't see how it emanated. That's why they ended up bloody flustered like homeless ants. Got to cherish the entire scene.

Have the hell of a lot of souls devoured or confined. Such a delightful moment. Got to cherish it as well. :-)

P.S. I haven't quite forgotten about my revenge- Must go to any lengths to locate the vessel of _**her**_ soul, and then skin it, slice it, and pulverise it. She will not flee under my nose again!

* * *

**Comment(s) on entry 'No Subject'**

**1 Anonymous User(Offline):**

You're way too naïve, Verloren. I've been stalking you on this blog and your personage really gives me more than dozens of LMAOs. Now be warned- never ever dream about overturning the regiment of the Holy Justice. The Chief of Heaven has been monitoring every step of yours since your flight to Earth. Bear in mind that He seeks you as desperately as you once seeks His poor lamb of a daughter.

Pray allow me to wish you a _hell_ of a pleasant night.

Your anonymous friend from Above

**2 Re: Reply from the blogger:**

Omg what a hater. Many, many moderate thanks for your taunting and warning. I'm startlingly honoured. A salutation from the Holy Justice really means the _hell_ of a lot to me, and pray allow me to return a copy of that greeting to you, my dear heavenly friend who dares not even expose a proper identity.

Your ascending brethren from downtown,

Verloren and Co.

* * *

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy, 4.00 am Mood: sulky (set as private)**

**No Subject Again**

For some reason I didn't get around to writing this during midnight. Something unpleasant has occurred. Hours earlier, around dusk to be honest, as I glided down through a tunnel of a sewer, someone, or rather something that I could not tell there and then suddenly assailed me.

I could remember a dazzling light stabbing me like a dagger, and then my mind went totally blank. I suppose I must have fainted and hit the tubes as I fell, for the moment I stirred I was aching all over like mad; albeit there were absolutely no wounds on my body, I found myself frigid with a queer feeling that some untellable part of me must have been torn apart. Pity that I couldn't tell how it became so since I've got neither bruises nor bloodstains to prove it.

Anyway it was all really bizarre and agonising. Can't recall how I managed to get back. Perhaps the buzzing premonition of my anonymous commentator has begun to tell on me; perhaps the damned Chief of Heaven has been plotting some menacing trick so as to thwart me. If it be so I'd better forget about this nasty incident for the present and gather myself up for a decent counter-attack for days to come.

Enough for now and for the proceeding day. Got to get some sleep. Hope this pain could ease off somewhat. It sucks.

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy 23.40 Mood: cranky (set as private)**

**No Subject Yet Again(can't think of one; downright messy at present)**

Travelled _above_ to watch over the heavenly crew. Bumped into a pair of sentinels over the entrance. Demolished both souls for sheer precaution, but realised the boo-boo shortly after retreat. Like Him they could detect the track of intrusion made by any unidentified guest. More had sensed some omen but not my being. The lousiest evacuation I could ever have made. :(

P.S. My scythe went a bit funny after that. It would not cling properly to my grasp, acting as if I hadn't the power and authority to master it. I wonder if it had been brainwashed by the celestial fragrance. What a shame.

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy, 0.30 Mood: navy, navy blue :(**

**Scythe**

The title itself is sufficient enough to explain my frets. My scythe has stopped reacting. Have no heart to elaborate. That's all that has happened and all that I'd like to reveal.

* * *

**Comment(s) on entry 'Scythe'**

**1 User: Zehel(Away)**

Hello my infernal mate, you don't seem to know me(tut tut how could you) but I think I know you quite a bit. I just dropped in to say hello and offer you yet another warning: Do not sin any more, or you've got to caution that formidable scythe of yours.

If I'm not quite mistaken, it has stopped working for you because its loyalty to you has been sealed away by Someone. Instead it's currently working for _me, _and working perfectly. So all in all, be good and modest and _careful_, and do not spark any unwanted commotion lest some equally unwanted trauma should befall you.

P.S. I hope to meet you soon, Master Verloren.

All the best,

Zehel

**2 Re: reply from the blogger:**

Zehel, I've no idea who the _hell_ you are or where you get damn involved in this business. But for me you appear to be just as insolent as the Wretch who had directed you to steal. If you're so desperate to try my scythe, then you should use it well and be careful with it.

Do remember that essentially it was and is and will be in my righteous possession. I shall have it back in due course and if I then spot one tiniest scratch or filth on it, you're to be pulverised, _body and soul_.

P.S. I'd like to meet you as well, to see how my scythe's going.

Verloren

* * *

.

**--dd, --mm, --yy, 6:00 am Mood: vacant (unpublished, set as private)**

**Farewell, Or Departing, Or Whatever It Is**

I saved this as a draft for I couldn't post it, being where I am. An awful lot of trauma had indeed befell me, thanks to that Zehel and his bloody gang which they called 'the Seven Ghosts'. Tut!

I definitely loath recalling that bloody rendezvous. It was a trap, an ambush, and that Zehel is the head and conspirator and devil of the whole thing. Oops, I forgot one leading title of him, that he is also a coward. You simply couldn't resist calling your assaulter a coward when it was seven on one. Good grief, I'd like to see whether that Zehel could survive a millisecond lest he was left alone with me.

And still, the Seven Ghosts. Finally I knew the whole bloody truth of it(must rein my wrath or it'd be impossible to type). It was the Chief of Heaven himself who attacked me down in the sewer that night. Satan knows how he managed to block me, and in a dank gloomy place like that! Holy Pervert.

Anyway, I was then drifted into a stupor and seven pieces of my soul got sliced away in one go. If only that were all! Then the bloody Chief of Heaven took my fragments to create the Seven Ghosts, who all looked identical to me but lacked my dark aura. Tut!

And again, Zehel. He is no doubt the most hateful and irksome brat. The Chief of Heaven had designated him as the ghost that was to carry my precious scythe. So he's destined to be loathed by me, and no excuses! He had used my scythe to purge the lost souls and erase the evil; in one word, he had undone everything that I had done! Then he turned my scythe on me, and the last thing I remembered was finding myself besieged and tied up. Shame!

As I regained consciousness I was already immured in this Pandora's Box. Whoever invented it must be a pervert like the Chief of Heaven himself, for this box is much much worse than a coffin. There's no enough space for limbs to stretch, not to mention the gnawing cold and suffocation and a grotesque mana that only weakens me bit by bit. I can't plot anything in here. Might die of mental tediousness if not of anything else.

Too drowsy to continue. If I unburdened myself and lay down to rest I might have enough strength to break this seal. Or perhaps a reincarnation of my soul would be more efficient. I'd give anything to locate a suitable vessel, an ambitious and powerful elite like myself.

Goodbye for now; and my eternal curses upon you, Zehel!

.

**END**

**

* * *

**

_**Notes: **_

_I hope you've enjoyed this set of blog entries(lol) composed by me or by Verloren if you believe so(Holy Pervert :DDDDDD). _

_As to the daughter of the Chief of Heaven business I gave it more than enough makeup. Above all my point is that Verloren is a merciless Death God and isn't supposed to be in love with anybody.:)_

_And I managed to include bits of Zehel/Verloren grudges in this fic and in the case of Verloren I also imposed onto him some of Ayanami's known personalities because I think the pair of them are in a way spiritually intertwined ._

_Still, it's kinda weird that I persisted to see them as two independent beings during my writing. Maybe the Angel of Death was more expressive, or maybe not. Who knows? The canon haven't proceeded to this aspect after all, and that's why I feel really at ease making a _hell_ of a lot of things up.*cheers*_

_Thanks for your support and for reading, and a drop of review if you please! _


End file.
